


【冬鹰无差】【PG】 Howl

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap is innocent, Howl- Florence + The Machine, M/M, Songfic, Tony and Clint are good bro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如歌词</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I howl when we're apart

**Author's Note:**

> 1、灵感来源于Florence And The Machine 的 Howl  
> 2、队长背黑锅，铁罐神助攻  
> 3、如果在文中看到什么互动的话，请随意地..... 【我是博爱党  
> 4、结尾高能报社注意

（上）  
  
      “Steve，我们必须谈一下。”

       在又一次被从机械怪兽中拯救后，再次回到日常生活的纽约市民并没有发现刚刚还在英勇作战的的复仇者们在撤离时少了两个人。 

      “Buck，你上个星期已经......”

      “Steve，Clint已经失去联系多少天了！”

      在某个昏暗的窄巷里Bucky用右手揪着Steve的领子对着他低吼打断了他的话，像是随时要把他提起来扔到墙上去一样。

      “Wow, wow，冷静点，Buck，”Steve不太在意地笑了笑，把盾牌靠到墙上并做了个“冷静下来”的手势安慰着曾经一直守护着他的儿时玩伴，“听着，我问过Nick，Clint这次的任务只是窃取情报。比起我们一起面对过的袭击这并不危险，好吗？”

      看到Bucky明显不相信的眼神，Steve加了一句，“我也问了Coulson，那个很喜欢我的高级探员，你还记得吗？我相信他不会对我说谎的。而且他 还给我看了Clint的档案。他曾经消失过更长的时间，但每次他能毫发无伤地回来，甚至有一次他就这么突然出现在了Coulson的办公桌桌底。”

      Bucky似乎接受了这种说辞，把Steve放了下来，低着头羞愧地帮忙理了理他的领口。

      “我知道。但是Steve，这次我总感觉不太对劲。”

      “你得给他点信心，Buck。”Steve在Bucky收回手后顺手就搭住了他的肩膀，像是他们还没被冰冻起来时一样向外走去，“他能加入我们这件事本身 就代表着他是人类中的佼佼者。每个人都喜欢Clint，当然也包括我。所以就算你不相信神盾局你也得相信我，我只会比你更关心他。”

      说完，Steve学着Natasha教他的那招，凑过去对着Bucky哈哈地笑了两声后严肃而小声地说了一句。

      “比这个，Buck，我知道和他确立关系这件事对你稳定情绪的帮助很大，但是你暂时还要克制一点。神盾局已经重新接纳了Agent Barton，但他们还没有接纳Winter Soldier。如果你想要和他成为搭档的话，证明自己。”

      Bucky没有说话，只是面无表情地继续向前走着。  
  
（下）  


      “Hawkeye呼叫ArkⅩⅢ，Hawkeye呼叫ArkⅩⅢ。”

      Clint快速地奔跑在金属建成的走廊里，根据脑中的地图在第三个路口左转前向后射了两发石油箭和一发爆炸箭。没有理会熊熊大火中传来的嘶吼声，他只是继续向前跑着，向着印象中的出口。

      “ArkⅩⅢ，听到请回答，听到请回答！”Clint按着耳朵里的无线电耳机继续试图联络撤退用的船只，但里面始终只传来了沙沙的噪音。他不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，“啧，我下次一定要认真填写关于无线电设备的投诉单！等我回去千万别让我发现你们一直在打牌。”

      在又拐过一个弯后，Clint看见了一只奇异的生物：它像是霸王龙，但是胳膊比霸王龙的粗壮，头上还长着奇怪的犄角，全身被黄褐色的鳞片覆盖着。 Clint发誓当它张开嘴吼叫的时候他看到了三排牙齿！在寻找机会窃取资料时他曾隔着钢化玻璃和不知道什么金属做的笼子看到A.I.M.用了三头完整的牛 来饲养这头My什么什么t 9号。他可是有认真祈祷回到复仇者之后千万不要在纽约遇到这种生物的，上帝你老人家不要太会投机取巧啊。

      “吼——”“我一点都不希望和你单挑，哥斯拉！”

      Clint马上往回跑。但他刚刚引起的大火似乎已经有所减弱，而此起彼伏的嚎叫似乎并没有变少，已经有生物在尝试了同伴的烤肉后不满意地要来继续追捕这美味的鲜肉了。

      “A.I.M.这次的实验倒是很成功。”

      Clint抽出绳索箭后仰射向天花板钢板的焊缝，在箭头张开后硬是把它拉了下来。厚重的钢板刚好砸在哥斯拉的头上，而Clint借力转换了自己的方向，从 霸王龙的尸体旁边跑了过去（或许它还活着，但谁在乎呢！）。被他紧抓着的钢索在划过霸王龙的身躯时被摩擦出了火花。起码它防弹，Clint通过手上的绳索 割向自己的力道判断着，这也就能解释为什么他在发动这个基地的自毁程序后这些生物活了下来。在自己的手被割断之前，他把绳子绑在了路边某个裸露的水管上， 希望哪个不长眼的东西可以被它切开。如果时间允许的话他本来还可以加一个手雷陷阱，但是谁叫他选择了要毁灭基地呢。（1）

      Clint跑上一个楼梯后右转，径直跑向了大门。

      “Come on,Come on,Come on,Come on,Come on,Come on.....”

      他拍打着那个地图上写着开门的开关。真的，当他第一次看到蓝图的时候他还嘲笑A.I.M.的设计师们“放在门边的按钮除了开门关门还能干啥”， 现在他却只有这个开门的希望。  
 

      “快点啊，快点啊，快点啊......不是吧？！”

      Clint又按了一下那个按钮，然后拍了几下，但是大门没有一点反应。

      “我错了，我不该嘲笑你的！”

      Clint再拍了拍开关后无奈地用匕首撬开接线盒。在他准备“手动”开门的时候，门的另一边传来了撞击声。

      “这听起来可不像是我们带来的设备啊？”

      Clint在确认身后暂时没有嗷嗷待哺的怪物后，疑惑地猫腰向拐角躲去。在被撞击了六次后，钢门应声倒下。一头比正常体型大上两倍的犀牛看着他，像是通人 性一样打了个响鼻，低着头缓步走来。但是它一下子就被不知道什么东西拖了出去，发出了婴儿哭喊一样的惨叫。Clint没有沉浸在突然出现又突然消失的“关 怀”的眼神里（用它来形容一只动物的眼神虽然很奇怪，不过这可是A.I.M.那群技术宅创造出来的人造生物！），而是马上冲了出去。但它已经消失了，只剩 下森林深处戛然而止的哭啼声。而树林上方一只四只翅膀的翼龙正在和比它还大的鸽子相互撕扯着。

      “奇怪，A.I.M.的人一个都没有逃出来！”Clint在往他们原定会合的沙滩跑去时好奇地往后看了看A.I.M.的地底基地。“该不会……”远处又传 来一声爆炸声，在升起的浓烟中心，一群银灰色的鸟分分合合地冲了出来，“他们本来就想牺牲基层人员，让这些生物再这个岛上自由进化？”

      想到这里，Clint打了个寒战，于是他加紧了步伐，并再次尝试联系。

      “Hawkeye 呼叫ArkⅩⅢ，听到请回答，听到请回答。我们需要紧急撤离，我们需要紧急撤离！”  
  
注释：  
1、手雷陷阱：S.W.A.T.梗


	2. Try to tempt my way in

（上）

      Tony从20分钟之前就一直觉得心神不宁，虽然他现在身处在复仇者大厦，他的家，这个世界上最安全的地方（鉴于号称“最安全”的神盾局的某移动总部今天又攻破，而他已经保持三个月没有作死了）。最终，他选择向他的直觉屈服，和他以往一样。

      “扫描系统，Jarvis，检查任何可疑的数据。”

      “Yes, Sir. 扫描完毕。扫描结果已呈现在您的屏幕，Sir。”

      “是我多疑了吗？”Tony看着虚拟屏幕上花花绿绿的数据和图表，无论怎么推算都像是一切正常的样子。“深度扫描，Jarvis，哪怕有一个字符有异常都要把结果汇报给我。”

      “请容许我提醒，Sir，Bucky先生已经在门外等待了30分钟52秒了，而且他总共看向您43次，累计时常17分34秒。深度扫描即将进行，请确认。”

      “你怎么不提醒我？”

      “Bucky先生并没有下达指示，Sir。深度扫描即将进行，请确认。”

     “该不会是他的机械手在刚才的战斗弄坏了？Jarvis，取消深度扫描，远程扫描他手臂的受损程度。”

     “扫描完成。Bucky先生机械臂受损度：极轻微。建议处理：50号机油。”

     “九头蛇的待遇已经好到连士兵的兵器都不需要亲自保养了吗？Dummy，去拿瓶机油…..不，不是那个，放下我的马克杯，噢不！……对，是那个，拿过来，我不会拆了你，真的。”

     Dummy迟疑了一下后欢快地抓着一瓶机油碾过地上的不明液体和陶瓷片奔向了Tony。虽然期间它还撞倒了两叠演算纸，但Tony并没有在意。他只是从地上捡起了一块油布搭在了Dummy的“头”上，让它出去给Bucky上油。

     “Jarvis，把外面的景象接进来！”

    Tony饶有兴趣地看着实验室外的Dummy跌跌撞撞地走到Bucky旁边，把瓶装机油扔在地上，然后抓住Bucky的机械手，兴奋地翻来覆去，而Bucky呆滞地看着眼前“兴奋”的机器人，显得有些不知所措。Tony知道Dummy一直对Bucky的机械臂“很感兴趣”（谁叫它的AI是他设计的呢）。现在这个场景看起来就像两个形态不同的机械臂在聊家常（它们一定已经自己形成了一套奇异的机械语）。在玩够了之后，Dummy弯下去要拿起机油并打开它，但油布一下子掉了下去盖住了金属瓶。Bucky顺手捡起了油布，盖在了Dummy头上，然后走向了实验室，留下Dummy在疑惑地转着身子。

     “咳嗯，Jarvis，我们刚刚做到哪儿来着？”

     Tony心虚地关掉面前的监控画面，像是指挥家一样操纵着对话框，让它们飘去他们该待的地方。

     “Barnes先生请求进入实验室,Sir。”

      “让他进来，Jarvis。”

      Bucky就这么看着Tony挥舞着手的身影，一时间不知道该怎样开始对话，只好站在门边盯着他。Tony被这诡异的视线弄得浑身不自在，而他清楚比耐心的话他肯定不是这个前咆哮突击队成员的对手，认输是他的唯一选择。

      “Jarvis还不会分析人的眼神，当然我也不会，Captain Hook（1）。”

      听到Tony的话，Bucky不安地乱瞄，最后像是下定决定一样视线还是固定在了Tony身上。

      “我有事要找你帮忙，Stark！”

     “如果你想来护理你的机械手的话，”Tony保持着背对他的姿势指了指实验室的门，“Dummy在外面。”

      “……是关于Clint的。”

     “Clint？”

     Tony把手一挥，让所有的虚拟屏幕都贴到了墙上，然后转过身看着眼前的前人形兵器。

     “Clint不是出任务去了吗？”

     “我知道，Stark……”

    “叫我Tony。” Tony挥挥手打断了Bucky的话。

      Bucky看着这个神似Howard的人沉默了一阵后终于放松了下来，“好吧，Tony，我也问过Steve，但是…..但是我就是不安心，我也不知道为什么。”

     “嘿，Steve说了什么吗？”

    “Steve说Clint很安全，起码没有什么危险。”

    “既然伟大的美国队长都保证了，那么Clint就一定会完整地回来的，你相信我。”

    Tony走过去拍了拍冬日战士的肩膀，并很高兴他没有躲开。这是Clint和Bucky确立关系后的第一次任务。所以没有人会责怪一个男朋友的过度担忧，特别是当他还在因为近70年的扭曲生活重新学习情感表达的时候。但是Clint是复仇者，他也隶属于神盾局，这次任务只是他又一个应尽的责任，而只要审核被通过，Bucky一定会加入他，为了保护世界而双倍付出，从而补偿他以前所做的一切。他们总得习惯这种对方总是会处于危险中的生活。

     “他总会回来的，但我希望能够确定一下他的进度。”

     “你知道那是机密文件吧？”

    “你破解过，Steve提到过。”

    “是的，我试过，但是后来我被Nick发现了，最终我死于Coulson的文书轰炸。”

    “但是Clint……”Bucky并没有理会Tony的玩笑，只是一味坚持着。

   “你知道如果他知道你在他出任务的时候担心他，他会怎么样说吗？”

    Tony在抛出个问题后戏谑地看着眼前疑惑的男人，甚至还抛了个媚眼。

    “他会生气？”

    “哈哈哈哈……你…哈哈…恋爱中的人真是……哈哈哈哈，救命…咳…咳咳…哈哈哈”Tony差点笑得直不起腰。他扶着Bucky的肩膀，自己给自己顺气。

    “他当然不会对你乱发一通脾气，但他会好好地嘲笑你的担心。好吧，这其实也算是他生气的一种表现了。”Tony的表情严肃了起来，“你任务中的小男朋友可是复仇者、神盾局特工、世界上最强的弓箭手。当然可能还有什么我不知道的其他乱七八糟的称号……”

    “Barton先生的绰号还有Hawkeye……”

    “这不重要，Jarvis。”Tony打断了他的人工智能管家体贴的提醒，而Bucky下意识地看向了天花板上麦克风的位置。

    “不过，Bucky，你现在要做的就是回去好好睡一觉，放松一下，然后等着Legolas（2）突然从通风管口冒出来。到时候你可不要被吓傻咯！”Tony笑着拍了拍前杀手结实的胸肌，然后把他推向了电梯。“你应该会回房间的路吧？Jarvis，在Bucky的房间放上舒伯特摇篮曲。如果他迷路了的话，给他亮指路灯。”

    “Yes, Sir.请往这边，Barnes先生。”

    看到电梯的指示灯在休息区的楼层号码上闪烁后，Tony才伸了个懒腰重新回到实验室。

    “准备干活了，Jarvis。”

    “神盾局防火墙已破解7%，Sir.”Jarvis闻言在Tony面前又打开了一个新的虚拟显示屏，上面的数字不断快速地变化着。

    Tony解读着眼前的数据流，估算着各个部分的破解难度，最后选定了最难的几个拖到了他的StarkPad上。

    “跳过这里、这里和这里的运算。”

    “Already, Sir.”

    让Bucky习惯他的男朋友出任务的日子是一回事，他Tony Stark关心自己好友的安危是另外一回事儿。  
  
  
注解：  
1、Captain Hook：《彼得潘》里面的铁钩船长，手臂部分是金属钩子。  
2、Legolas：《魔戒》里的精灵王子，擅长射箭。  
  
（下）

      好消息是：他的队友没有离他而去，就算他们游泳逃走了，他们也把船留给他了。

  
      坏消息是：船舷上有个大洞，希望待会儿它不会漏水。

  
      以优异的视力看到船体裸露出来的钢筋后，Clint谨慎地放慢了步伐。他把弓背了回去，拿出了手枪，以标准的散兵行进姿势往他回程的希望靠近。一开始Clint并不觉得这艘船被攻破代表了些什么，毕竟他们一开始也没能猜到这些生物伤亡率会那么小，而神盾局的硬件设施质量摆在那里。显然只要那些生物愿意，区区60mm的钢板根本经不起他们的一抓。而越是靠近Clint越觉得诡异——太安静了。神盾局里没有废物，而这次和他一起执行任务的更都是每个领域的佼佼者。一个黑客、一个机械师和一个外勤特工，留守在船上的人理应能坚持到他归队，再不济他们也可以丢下他逃走。但是太安静了，连交火声都没有。

      Clint走到船边，握紧了手枪，放轻呼吸地听着甲板上的动静。在静止的空气压死他前，Clint深呼了一口气，一翻身跳上了甲班，并拿着枪快速地检查了四周的情况。没有，什么都没有。没有血迹，没有他队友的尸体也没有任何生物的尸体。然后Clint听到驾驶舱内传来什么东西爬行的声音和几声嘶哑的呻吟。他一下子贴在了门边的墙上，开始估计形势制定策略。驾驶舱没有被损坏，那么能闯进那里的生物块头应该不会很大。从船舷的吃水线高度看来它应该也不会有太厚实的鳞甲。而驾驶舱太狭小，并不适合弓箭的使用。

      Clint轻轻用脚踢了踢门以作试探。摇摇晃晃的门板发出了难听的摩擦声。而像是过了一个世纪后，门板终于停了下来，但是爬行声和呻吟并没有停止。Clint一下子冲了进去，把枪瞄向了声音的来源。  
那是一种黑色的类人生物。它背对着Clint趴在一个人的脸上，像是在深情地拥吻。Clint只能看到它干枯的毛发，它们像是几片挂在它身上的破布片一样遮住了它大部分的身子还有在它身下呻吟着的人。从那个人伸出的手臂看来，是那个外勤特工。他甚至已经握着紧急求救用的发信器了。

      Clint在瞬间计算好弹道，向那个生物的躯干开了三枪。那个黑色生物被击中后发出了像是用石头刮玻璃的尖叫声，连滚带爬地冲破了窗户跳到了到了甲板上又翻滚进了海里。Clint一边用枪指着窗户一边快速走到外勤身边，但那个外勤没有再发出声音。在确定那个生物不会返回之后，Clint蹲下身子想要帮助这个可怜的人，但他的嘴唇已经被全部咬掉，两排牙齿暴露在外，从他口中伸出来的器官比起舌头更像是食道。看起来他早已死去，而他刚才发出的呻吟其实是被吸食内脏时声带被积压而颤动的结果，他手上的发信器也并没有被激活。在阖上他的眼睛后，Clint分别在发动机舱和电脑桌下找到了同样被吸干内脏的机械师和黑客，顺便还又一次确认了“关键时候交通工具引擎一定报废”的定律。

      Clint把他们三人的尸体都拖到驾驶舱中央后才从外勤手里拿出发信器。但是他按下去后发信器的指示灯也没有变亮。

      “喂，不会吧？在这个关键时候你还能被摔坏？！”

     抱怨归抱怨，Clint敲了敲发信器后还是又摁了一次开关，只是这次指示灯依旧固执地灭着。

      大概是闻到了血的气味，Clint听到船的四周已经开始聚集了一群蠢蠢欲动的生物。而一些体型巨大的重点实验对象也正在迈着沉重的步伐赶来。

      “原谅我，伙计们，但我猜你们不会想被他们吃掉的。”

      Clint把发信器收到了他的箭匣下部，又把搜刮到的几个手雷、冲锋枪和他的备用箭头放进背包后往三具尸体身上倒了些汽油，在把火点着后用RPG开了条路离开了船。


	3. I hunt for you with bloodied feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我已经不知道自己在码什么了，它完全跑偏了 Orz

（上）

      在音乐停止的瞬间，Bucky睁开了眼睛，在休息的时候他甚至没有换上便服。

      “Barnes先生，Sir建议您现在前往......”

      “到停机坪，快，Bucky！”

      Bucky听到命令后下意识地就跑向了电梯，在电梯自动运行的时候，他才反应过来这个声音怎么听都像是刚刚拒绝帮助他的Tony Stark。

      “什么事....Tony?!”

  
      电梯门还没完全打开，Bucky就跑了出来，而站在停机坪上的Tony已经换上了战甲。负责维护昆式战机的机械臂们已经完成作业，正在撤离。

     “虽然不知道Steve有没有教过你驾驶，不过我们可以开启自动导航模式。”

     “这是怎么回事，Tony，我没有听到警报声。”

     “Clint有危险。路上我会详细跟你解释，现在，快点！”

  
     虽然经过语音系统的处理，Tony的声音却还是充满了焦虑。Bucky毫不犹豫地翻上驾驶舱，把自己塞了进去，绑上安全带后熟练地打开一些按钮。屏幕上跳动的数值后面，跑道尽头的墙正在退开。

     “你不是说......”

     “我太信任他了，还有神盾局。”

     “Tony？”

     Tony没有作答，而是径自飞了出去。此时Bucky驾驶的战机也进入了自动驾驶模式，开始助跑，起飞。

     “......噗滋.....语音频道接通。”

     “.......听得到吗？Bucky，听得到吗？”

     “Tony，这是怎么回事？”

     “冷静点，Bucky，如果你不想试试从五万米自由落体的感觉的话。把你困在这是我能想到的唯一一种能让你尽量冷静听完的方法。”Tony没有等待 Bucky的答复，而是自顾自地抒发自己的悔恨。“那群混蛋......他们根本没有原谅Clint。我和Jarvis在攻破神盾局的防火墙后马上找到了 Clint的资料，上面甚至显示他已经圆满地完成了任务，正在回程。如果不是Jarvis发现更新的时间不对的话我也会被糊弄过去。我们一直检索，直 到......直到我们发现Nick那个混蛋自己还弄了个独立的数据库，里面有着一长串的名单，包括你、我、Clint和Clint这次任务的所有队友。”

     “你是说......”

     “圣诞老人的送礼名单。我猜我们的礼物会是一枚刻着‘为了世界和平’的子弹。而他们，神盾的‘探员’们，他们会被派去完成最高难度的任务，直到牺牲或是真的叛变然后被.....砰.....”

     “Clint一直以神盾特工的身份为荣，他甚至......”Bucky想起Clint知道自己复职时的笑容和他缝合伤口时对自己身手退步的自嘲，被现实的嘲讽压得有点窒息。“那天，他甚至.....”

     Tony听到Bucky的话后暂时停下了他的自言自语，但很快他假装有信心地安慰着Bucky和他自己。“幸好你找到了我，我们还有机会，好 吗，Bucky？虽然神盾局删除了很多数据，但Jarvis想办法恢复了一点，起码我算出了他的任务地点。那是A.I.M.的一个秘密基地，那群技术宅都 是战五渣，而且Stark卫星显示它甚至不是个军事基地。Clint一个人对付他们应该绰绰有余，有可能他们只是攻破不了A.I.M.新的防火墙，或是忘 了带汽油，我们可以把他救出来的。我......我没有办法算出他失踪了多久。”

     “Clint会等着我们的。”

     Bucky丢下了这句话后，解开安全带，到货舱检查着昆式战机上的武器，就像他还是九头蛇的冬日战士一样。

     “是啊，到时候他还会狠狠地嘲笑我们。然后我会狠狠地踢他屁股，让他辞职，全职当一个复仇者，你也是。对了，我们必须叫上Steve……”  
  
（下）

      Clint在发现这个洞穴的时候简直要感谢上帝了。

      当时他正在树冠层游荡，寻找着一个能让他修好发信器并撑到救援到来的地方。A.I.M的基地肯定不是个好选择，天知道那个钢铁迷宫里面还藏多少奇怪的生物 在等着猎物自己送上门来？经过这么多天的蹲点，他早就对那群技术宅们的创意佩服得五体投地。如果他能活着回到复仇者大厦的话，他一定要说服Tony收编整 个A.I.M.。好吧，除了M.O.D.O.K那个大头娃娃（但是，天啊，他是从哪里搜刮来这么多创新型人才的？）。远离他的船似乎是个好选择，因为那场 爆炸的确吸引到了一部分生物的注意力。而从偶尔传来的嚎叫判断，他们应该有好好地内讧。

      体型巨大的生物对Clint的威胁其实并不大，毕竟他可是少数可以狠狠地嘲笑Tony组织的那次“荒蛮之岛休闲五天四夜游”的人。那种全灭了他的队友的类 人生物才是真正的杀机，因为到现在为止他都还没能想明白它是怎么做到的。但往好的方面来想，起码A.I.M.还没有养成一只会穿墙的宠物。

  
      Clint在观察着这个洞穴的同时头脑风暴着选择在这里筑巢的利弊。在了解这些生物的肉适不适合人类食用之前他大概只能靠压缩饼干和野果过活，所以这个时 候越能远离那些生物越好。而就在离这里39分钟路程的地方他经过了一个因为面积问题没有被A.I.M.利用的湖，那里水看起来并没有被污染。再加上这个洞 穴前面有一小片的空旷地，这能保障他随时都能拥有极佳的视野。这似乎成为了一个绝佳的藏身之所，如果他能确定没有什么生物和他想得一样的话。

      在观察了这个洞穴15分钟都没有发现动静后Clint决定进去试探一下。他先是摘下了个坚果扔向了洞穴，没有任何异常。为了做最后的确认，他爬下树以蹲姿 往里面射了一发燃烧箭，结果里面冲出了一只长着长尾巴并直立行走的熊，它毫不犹豫地往Clint的方向冲过来，只是那笨拙的身手和被烧焦毛发让它看起来有 点有心无力。Clint轻易地绕过它的冲击，从背后一箭射穿了它的喉咙。

  
       现在连脂肪和御寒物品都有了，Clint看着垂死挣扎的熊的时候想。他在确认了自身安全后走过去把它拖远了一点才开始用匕首剥它的皮。他又用一些树枝堆在 一起并浇上了些它的皮下脂肪，燃起了一个小型火堆，在鞣制了它的皮后草草装入了一些脂肪就踩灭了火。最后Clint把脂肪藏好在洞穴里后才把还流着血的熊 的尸体往湖的反方向拖去，直到确认没有任何动物（起码在他对所有“常见动物”的认知里，包括荒蛮之地的那些恐龙）会因为被这具尸体吸引而威胁到他。

  
       在Clint处理完熊后，天空已经泛起了橙色。晚上的森林并不适合探险，虽然这对于Clint来说并不算什么。但比起未知的危险，显然“修理发信器”这个选项更有效率。Clint拿出一些脂肪放在地上点起了个火堆。

      “好，现在就看你了。”

      感谢上帝给了他那头熊，燃烧着脂肪的火不像那些湿的树枝几乎没什么烟，也很光亮。他坐在地上撬开了发信器，检查着里面的接线，却没有发现振荡电路（1）。Clint不服气地翻来覆去又检查了几遍，但也还是不能变出不存在的部分。

      “一定是因为我今天运气和电子仪器八字不合.....”Clint坐在了地上，盯着眼前的小仪器不知道该怎么办，因为神盾局是不会放弃他的员工的，这一定 是他不小心拿到的瑕疵品。他还有一个监视箭头，说不定他能用那个做出个通讯装置，Tony有着那么多卫星，他总能连上一个频率。

      但是Clint并没有那么多时间，洞穴外的草丛传来窸窸窣窣的声音，就像是什么人在向他走来。Clint马上熄灭了脂肪火堆，搭箭拉弓对向了声音的来源。  
  
注释：  
1、振荡电路：能产生振荡电流的电路，度娘说发信器有。


	4. The saints can't help me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、坑爹结尾  
> 2、作者的碎碎念

   “Tony，你……Tony，Tony？”

   Steve还没等飞机停稳就跳到了沙滩上，但是Tony似乎对毫无知觉。他只是掀开了面罩，拿着个奇怪的玩意儿沮丧地坐在了一颗大石头上。Steve大步走上前，拍了拍他的肩膀。Tony似乎才反应过来，猛地抬头，瞪大了眼睛看着他，像一只受到了惊吓的小兽。Steve耐心地看着Tony的嘴开开合合，但最终Tony还是没能发出一些有意义的声音。他用手指了指停在他身后的昆式战机，Steve心领神会地走向了它的货舱。

   货舱散发着一种恶心的气味， Steve甚至不需要动用他四倍敏感的嗅觉就能从远处闻到，毕竟他对这股气味太熟悉了，所有参加过第二次世界大战的老兵都对它记忆犹新，这代表着血和死亡，是被丢弃在无人区的腐尸的呻吟。Steve担忧地跑进货舱，第一眼就看到被血浸透了的Bucky，Steve发现他手上拿着的自动步枪甚至还没有上保险。

    “Buck，你受……”

    “他们抛弃了他。”

    Bucky打断了Steve的问话，甚至没有看向他一眼。Steve顺着他的视线往下，看到了一张被折断的弓和一具被布包裹起来的尸体。他需要掀开那层布来验证他的猜想，但是Bucky用枪管拦住了他的手。

    “你知道吗，Steve？”

    “知道什么？”

    战机外一连串的上膛声打断了这段让Steve一头雾水的问话。Steve扭头看向海滩。只见Tony已经戴上了面甲，而他的掌心因为充能正在发出白光。他对面的神盾探员们正拿着手枪对准他。在看清形势后，Steve毫不犹豫地跑到了Tony和神盾员工们中间，对双方都做出了“解除武装”的手势，但并没有人听令。Bucky拿着自动步枪守在了战机货舱的门口，面无表情地看着这一切。

    “Barton探员是神盾局的员工。根据规定，他的尸体应该由我们接管。”

    “他都死了你们才来装好人？”

    “你们都放下枪！”Steve打断了两边的对话，一直盯着神盾探员们的动作，直到他们犹豫地把手枪都收起来后才转向了Tony。“你也冷静点，Tony！谁都不想让Clint出事！”

    听到Steve的话后Tony愤怒地把手上的东西扔到了Steve脚边。神盾的探员们纷纷又掏出了手枪，但是Steve摆摆手臂阻止了。最后Tony像是泄了气一样垂下了手，但是他并没有再掀起面甲。

   “这个发信器没有振荡电路，根本不能用。Clint从一开始就被当做了弃子。”

   “这不可能，Tony，我们不是……”

   Tony并没有理会Steve的辩解，自顾自转身走向战机。Steve想要跟上去，却被Bucky射在他身前的子弹制止了。Steve不解地看向Bucky，却只能看到他眼里满满的不信任。

   直到战机起飞后Steve都没有下达指令，一位年轻的探员终于忍不住发声询问：“队长，我们需要追击吗？”

   “撤退，然后帮我联系Nick。”

   虽然不理解，但是探员们还是陆续地回到了飞机上。

   在通讯请求发出后，Steve就把所有人都赶到了驾驶舱外。当通讯器上出现独眼局长的画面时，Steve只想搞清楚一个问题。

   “Tony说你们抛弃了Clint……”

   “维护世界和平需要付出代价，我以为你已经很清楚了，队长。”

   “那这和他之前被操控的事有关吗？”

   Nick并没有回答他，只是掐断了通讯。Steve盯着虚拟屏幕消失前的位置，突然发现也许神盾局和九头蛇并没有什么区别。  
  
————End————  
  
PS：后有三篇番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的杂七杂八：  
>  很感谢大家能读完全文，能坚持下来真是不容易啊，我自己都不忍直视，不敢从头读一遍。【这是真的！】第一次写这么“长”的文啊，果然我还是太年轻了，节奏把握得真是一！塌！糊！涂！！虎头蛇尾得不！堪！入！目！！被情节拖了一下结果连角色都跑偏了这算哪门子的写手啊喂！  
>  看看我最初的脑洞：吧唧恢复记忆被洗白白后加入妇联，问题儿童肥啾自带兽类亲近光环。在两人建立了亲密关系后，吧唧会偷偷跟踪肥啾出任务（“我有独特的表达情感技巧”？），队长发现制止了，于是肥啾就光荣了。毕竟《Howl》这首歌讲的是“离别的恋人会黑化”啊【并不是】，所以重点应该在于吧唧在肥啾失踪后一点点变回冬兵的过程啊，结果呢？！主旨它不见了有木有！吧唧全程像是个发任务的NPC怎么能忍？！肥啾也就剩下“荒野求生”的戏份了，完全陷在他自己的小世界里了！就剩下了队长的黑锅和肥啾的便当还在了有木有！等等，仔细一想我完成了2/3的内容？【并不  
>  不过也是有好消息的，大概有两个：  
>  首先二上里面的那个史总，真是塑造得喧兵夺主的好。【天啊，麻麻，这个人好不要脸！】所以我真的是个铁鹰党，真的！  
>  然后就是：其实这篇文从一开始想要达到的效果是这样的：肥啾一开始就死了，但是因为双线叙事隐藏了时间差，所以吧唧和读者都不知道。于是吧唧努力救人，读者想要HE，最后真相大白的时候大家越想打死我我就越成功！但是@瓶子（顺便感谢她和其他回复了的GN们，不然我绝对就弃了【捂脸）看了大纲之后表示：我可能真的会被打死，所以一开始没有写上BE是我的疏忽，我发现了之后马上补了，不要打死我！  
>  后面还有一篇5+1的“屎里有毒”（By瓶子）番外和“真•糖”的NG番外，如果不嫌弃的话请务必继续等待投喂！【←有你这么说读者的吗？！】至于30回复的赌约，我相信你们不会希望看到它达成的，嗯。  
>  最后：#太好了，FT没有比更新长#
> 
> 顺便澄清几点：  
> 1、时间轴是这样的：冬鹰一起做便当—肥啾热便当—肥啾吃便当—吧唧觉得便当有问题—冬铁找到便当。【这什么鬼，便当奇缘？！  
> 2、那份名单是被监控名单（=潜在恐怖分子名单）  
> 3、队长背上的是锅不是盾牌。那份名单扣森也不知道，是局长自己弄的


	5. 番外1 治愈系卖蠢NG番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NG小剧场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————警告————————  
> 本剧场由文章的Bug和作者的脑洞提供  
> ————————警告————————

NG小剧场  
  
————————警告————————  
本剧场由文章的Bug和作者的脑洞提供  
————————警告————————  
  
Part.1 （上）  
  
在冬盾离开巷子后：  
Bucky：Steve，你是不是漏了什么东西？  
Steve：God，我的盾牌！  
被遗忘の盾：嘤嘤嘤嘤，这个忘恩负义的队长，下次我不回到他手里了！  
  
（下）  
  
对霸王龙的打斗过程中：  
Clint：诶呀，老子的腰  
  
钢丝陷阱前：  
某路过的怪物：你看，那个食物弄出了这种傻瓜陷阱诶！  
  
#其实那头犀牛是“灵犀”，有谁联想到了吗....  
  
  
Part.2 （上）  
  
关于Dummy和机械臂的对话：  
Dummy：0011000，101101001。  
机械臂：0111011110101，1010。  
Dummy：01101110?!011100001101101。  
机械臂：111011。  
  
Part.4  
  
Steve：让我完整说一句话很难吗？！  
作者：这是我的恶趣味啊 Ow<  
  
  
番外：  
  
1、  
  
Steve：作者你对“四倍”是有多大怨念？！  
作者默默从计划中提出了四倍梗的pwp  
  
Bucky走进电梯后  
Tony:好奇怪，嗨爪的标准跑步姿势居然是同手同脚的  
  
打斗后：  
Bucky：你怎么知道EMP对我有用？  
Clint：老贾把作者的剧本给我看了~  
  
2、  
  
各反派炮灰们：我们要抗议。没事被拉出来虐虐给英雄们当背景就算了，这次连脸都不给我们露，作者你几个意思？！  
作者：我穷啊  
  
众人吃蛋糕后：  
Tony:Clint你给我出来，芥末馅你是几个意思？！  
  
4、  
  
Hulk：机智如我，就这么默默助攻了  
  
  
——————End——————


	6. 番外2 致郁系5+1番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of the curse  
> （Five times Clint said “Hey” toBucky, and once he didn’t）

5+1 糖里有刀番外  
本帖最后由 batcat 于 2015-6-15 22:58 编辑  
  
  
番外：  
  
Be careful of the curse  
（Five times Clint said “Hey” toBucky, and once he didn’t）  
  
  
  
1、  
   Bucky第一次见到Clint是在复仇者大厦的公共休息区。当时神盾局刚完成了对他的情况评估，Steve随即把他接回了“家”。  
  
   “欢迎回家，Barnes先生。”  
  
   他们一进门，Jarvis就发出了热情的问候。Bucky下意识地望向了藏在吊顶里的音响。Steve以四倍条件反射速度迅速拉住了他，以防天花板被击落，让Tony又能找到借口装些什么“好玩的”玩意儿上去。  
  
   “Jarvis是个人工智能，他负责管理整栋大厦。”  
  
    Bucky盯着天花板点了点头，以令Steve四倍羞愧的速度接受了这个黑科技。Steve就像个发现孩子突然懂事了的妈妈一样有些感动，如果这时Tony没有“凑巧”出现，拉住了他的话。  
  
   “嘿，大兵，你可回来了。我现在需要个帮手。”  
  
   “可是Bucky刚来。他还……”  
  
   “不就是个导游，交给Jarvis就够了。对吧，Jarvis？”Tony说完还调皮地对着Bucky抛了个媚眼。  
  
   “随时待命，Sir。Barnes先生，请往这边走，我将带您游览复仇者大厦。”  
  
   大厅尽头的电梯发出“叮”的一声，打开了门。Bucky眯眼观察了一下大门敞开的电梯，又看向了Steve。  
  
   “去吧，铁胳膊，Cap今天被我征用了。”  
  
    队长无奈地看着拉住了他的Tony，最终对Bucky点了点头，不放心地又加了一句。  
  
   “如果有什么需要的话，直接跟Jarvis说就好。”  
  
   接到“命令”后，Bucky以标准的小跑姿势跑进了电梯。Jarvis体贴地在他转身立正后才关上电梯门，并在向他介绍的同时让电梯以令人感到舒适的速度运行着。  
  
   “1-3层是复仇者大厦的大厅。10-40层是Sir的实验室。接下来依次有射击场、健身房、泳池、家庭影院。现在我们在公共休息厅。”  
  
   电梯在跳过实验室后依次停住打开。因曾长期执行暗杀任务养成的习惯并没有任何消退，Bucky仔细地巡查了每个他能进入的房间，直到他在公共休息厅看到背对着落地窗的沙发上躺着个人。出于礼貌，他并没有靠近，逆光的视角让前杀手不适地眯起了眼睛。沙发上的男人蜷缩着身子，身材不算十分高大，但手臂上和背部的肌肉十分健壮，颤抖的睫毛下眼球快速滚动着，似乎睡得并不安稳。大概是为了分辨阳光和他的头发，前杀手看得有点出神。  
  
  “这是Barton先生，Barnes先生。如果您不想打扰的话我们可以先去参观其他地方。”在等待了一段时间后，Jarvis适时小声地提醒了。  
  
   Bucky马上转身离开，但总觉得刚刚的画面有种挥之不去的违和感。脑中大响的警报声让他下意识地弯腰躲过了身后袭来的杯子。  
  
   前杀手马上转身看向沙发，但他的头被从上面扔下来的通风管挡板砸了个正着。从天花板而降的弓箭手用双腿夹住Bucky的脖子，通过重力把他掼在了地上。Bucky用左手往上方砸去，却被塞了一个EMP。  
  
   在Clint彻底压制住了Bucky后，Jarvis“适时”地提醒了准备下杀手的弓箭手。“Barton先生，这是Barnes先生。”  
  
   “这就是那个大名鼎鼎的冬日战士？”Clint得意地捡起EMP，然后把Bucky拉了起来。“Hey，Winter，欢迎来到复仇者大厦。”  
  
    Bucky看着眼前的人，最终还是没能狠下心来还他一拳。  
  
  
2、  
  
    虽说已经通过了评估，但在神盾局解除禁足令前，Bucky暂时还不能离开复仇者大厦。所以每当有名义上要征服地球，实际上是来给复仇者们找乐子的怪兽/外星人/军火贩/超能力者/疯狂科学家出现时，他只能呆在大厦里对着天花板发呆。  
  
   毕竟自从被九头蛇掳走改造成冬日战士以来，Bucky不是在执行任务，就是被冰冻起来准备执行下一次任务。因此就算没有被定期洗脑，他大概也不会记得休假的滋味。所以当他在凌晨被蛋糕的气味吸引到厨房的时候，他几乎以为这是他的大脑在长期悠闲状态下又一次产生的对过去的臆想。  
  
   “Hey，你睡不着吗，肌肉男？”围着紫色碎花围裙的Clint端着刚从烤箱里拿出来的蛋糕胚对迷茫的Bucky挥了挥手，“还是说是你在梦游？想不到电疗洗脑也会有这种副作用。”  
  
   见Bucky没有反应，Clint把蛋糕放到了料理台上，然后拿起餐刀把打发好的白色奶油均匀地抹在蛋糕胚上。Bucky如梦初醒。为了缓解尴尬，他从饮水机那儿倒了一杯水，放在了料理台上。  
  
   “嗯？给我的？”Clint看了一眼杯子，继续专心地抹平奶油，在满意后拿起裱花袋把裱花嘴装了上去。  
  
   Bucky把水又往弓箭手的方向推了推，尝试着开启一段谈话。  
  
   “今天，是谁的生日？”  
  
   “不~是~~”弓箭手被逗笑了，但是他马上假装严肃地继续调侃着，“但今天也是个很重要的日子。”  
  
   Bucky看着眼前的人，过了好一会儿才反应过来这似乎是他接话的时机了。  
  
   “呃……重要的日子？”  
  
   “Coulson昨天告诉我评估出来了，今天我就可以回神盾局报道了。”Clint自豪地笑了笑，但是手上的动作依旧一丝不苟，被挤出来的玫瑰完美无缺。“这是为了庆祝我复工。呃，你可以把那个瓶子递给我吗？”  
  
   Bucky顺着裱花嘴的方向看到一罐腌制草莓。他轻松地扭开了盖子递了过去。  
  
   “神盾局。Steve说过。”  
  
   “它是世界上除了复仇者之外最好的队伍！”Clint放下裱花器，吮干净手上的奶油后用筷子夹起了一个草莓放在了两朵奶油玫瑰之间。  
  
   “如果我们提前吃了它的话Tony会生气的，但是在他们起床之前，我们可以来谈谈神盾局。说真的，你要加入我们吗，我觉得你大概会很适合那里。”  
  
  
3、  
  
   “Hey，抱歉，Bucky，你能到医务室一趟吗？Jarvis会给你指路的。”  
  
   在Clint失踪了好几天后的某天深夜，Bucky突然收到了他的视频通讯。画面中的弓箭手已经回到了大厦的医务室，但他的头发上沾满了灰尘，肩膀破损的战斗服下面可以看见明显的擦伤和淤青。似乎是以为Bucky不愿意帮忙，视频上的人抬起右手揉了揉额角补充到：“要是吵到了你的话很抱歉，但是Jarvis说现在大厦里就只有你还没睡了。我自己来也没问题。”  
  
   “两分钟。”Bucky打断了弓箭手的自言自语。他不能丢下他，他想，没有人能拒绝走丢了的狗狗。  
  
    当Bucky赶到医务室的时候，Clint已经脱掉了上衣。他正在给自己腹部的割裂伤缝合。在又刺进了一针后，冷汗从现任特工的肩膀滴落到了他的伤口上，Clint疼得倒吸了一口气。Bucky从桌面拿了一小块纱布，凑上前小心翼翼地帮忙擦干净他的伤口，这时候伤员似乎才发现房间内多了一个人。  
  
   在看清来人后，Clint干脆停下了动作，让Bucky接手继续帮他缝合。  
  
   “哈……还蛮及时的嘛，呼….待会儿背上的….也拜托了。”  
  
   Bucky在剪断缝合线后轻柔地把弓箭手翻了过去，看到横在旧伤疤之上的撕裂伤，根本想象不到要是他不过来的话Clint要怎么处理这个伤口。  
  
   直到伤口缝合完毕，两人都没有再说一句话，医疗室只剩下鹰眼压抑的喘息声和剪刀镊子的碰撞声。在被用酒精清理伤口时，大概是为了转移注意力，Clint忍不住打破了沉默。  
  
   “你没什么要说的吗？如果Tony在的话他一定要开始那套‘离开神盾局，全职当一个复仇者’的建议了。”  
  
   “你想说吗？”Bucky把Clint的胳膊搭到了他的肩膀上，以方便他缠上绷带。  
  
   “是蝰蛇夫人。我居然没来得及闪过去。”Clint自嘲地笑了笑，在恢复了一点力气后把手放下来摸到剪刀递给Bucky方便他剪断绷带打结固定。但是Bucky并没有接过剪刀，就这么扯断了绷带。  
  
   “其他人呢？”  
  
   “神盾局还在重建，人手不够。”在绷带绑好后Clint费劲地把自己撑了起来，坐直看着Bucky，“我不能让新人去送死。Tony总说我做得够多了，但我觉得这是我欠他们的。”  
  
   Bucky明白这种感觉。Jarvis给他看的资料里并没有回避Clint参与进攻三栖航母的细节。就算当时他被操控着，这大概也不能减轻他的负罪感。就像当他被告知自己都做了些什么的时候，他也急切地希望自己能有所补偿。但逝者如斯，这令任何事后的努力都显得那么苍白无力。  
  
   就在Bucky还在纠结自己要怎么安慰这个伤员时，Clint像是想到了什么一样自己笑了起来，就像是他又变回了Bucky印象中的那个聒噪的欢乐果一样。  
  
   “怎么样，那个提议还有效吗？加入神盾吧。”  
  
   这样赎罪速度大概能变成两倍。  
  
  
4、  
  
   神盾局看起来真的很缺人。起码在Clint替Bucky提交了入职申请后神盾马上解除了他的禁足令。虽然申请还没被通过，但起码Bucky现在也能以复仇者的身份为保卫地球尽一份力。  
  
   “小心，Bucky！”  
  
   在这场对九头蛇机器人的战斗中，Tony对着Bucky大吼着发射了三枚小型追踪弹，把那个想从身后偷袭前杀手的机器触手炸飞。Bucky马上跳上前用左手扣住它的连接处，就这么把它的触手掰了下来。而就在钢铁侠像是在炫技一样花式飞行着的时候，Clint射出两个电击箭，擦着他的盔甲射中了窗口里正在装迫击炮的九头蛇炮灰。  
  
   “小心别得意忘形啊，铁罐~”  
  
   “先保护好你自己吧，小鸟。”  
  
    Bucky没有理会在幼稚嘴炮的两人，直接用左手掀开机器人的护甲，扯出里面的驾驶员扔到了地上。  
  
   复仇者就像是一个家庭一样，虽然大家会小打小闹，但是每个人都关心着其他人的安危。大概是看在Steve的份上，也没有人会对他的过去深究。这的确是个适合他恢复的地方。  
  
   “复仇者们，集中火力干掉这个机器人。”  
  
    Steve指挥着复仇者们进行最后一波攻击，大家吼着各具特色的“口号”冲上前去，就像是一群在打架的小孩一样。  
  
    “遵命，队长！”  
  
    “Hulk SMASH!”  
  
    “For Midgard！”  
  
    “待会儿我们去那家店吃好了，我刚刚已经订好位了。”  
  
    “你们敢再幼稚点吗？”  
  
    就在近战系们前赴后继地想要抢人头的时候，机智的远程兵们已经把Boss风筝死了。  
  
    “很好，铁胳膊，小鸟已经教会你耍赖了？”  
  
     Tony飞下来后掀开面甲轻轻捶了Bucky的肩膀一下。不远处的Clint听到后挥了挥手上弓，用身体语言表达了自己的不满，然后一边收集还能用的弓柄一边走过来。Bucky就这么呆站着，等大家凑过来。  
  
     在一群奇装异服的大龄青年一起走出废墟的时候，走在最后的Bucky拉了拉Clint的手。  
  
     “Hey，别和我套近乎，你刚刚没反驳。”  
  
    虽然Clint的语气有些不满，但是他并没有抽回手。Bucky注意到这个细节之后干脆把他拉到了怀里抱住，靠近他耳边小声地说了一句“谢谢”。Clint回想了一下刚刚的战斗，似乎自己并没有支援他啊？  
  
   “你在说什么……”  
  
   “天啊，你们两个什么时候搞在一起的？！”  
  
   在万能的Jarvis的提醒下，伟大的钢铁侠发现了在后面搞小动作的冬鹰，马上把大家的注意力都集中到了他们身上。  
  
   “不，听着，我们……”  
  
   “Hulk 饿了！”  
  
    绿巨人的最高指示打断了Clint的辩白。为了防止他饿极了生气起来增加战损，大家马上加快速度往餐厅走去，也就没有再理会他们俩。Bucky满足地搂着怀里的人，微微笑了起来。  
  
  
5、  
  
    虽然就这么不承认不否认地混到了一起，但冬鹰还是觉得这定期打打小怪兽的生活其实还算挺美满，除了神盾局交给Clint的任务周期越来越长这点。  
  
    “Hey，Bucky，怎么了？”  
  
    在整理行头的Clint看着闯进他房间的Bucky，不解地停下了动作。  
  
     “Tony说得对，你应该辞职。”  
  
     “你在说什么呢？你的申请很快就会批下来了，到时候我们可以一起……”  
  
     Clint看着Bucky越来越黑的脸色没有说完这句话。在尴尬地沉默了一会儿之后，Clint选择了让步。  
  
     “你知道的，神盾局现在人手紧缺。”  
  
     “他们是在利用你！”  
  
     “我知道，你以为你是谁？”  
  
    Clint生气地继续收拾着，没有再去看身边的人一眼。Bucky从没有见过这样的他，一时有些慌了神。  
  
    “Clint，我不是这个意思，”见眼前的人没有在听自己的道歉，Bucky干脆拉住了他的手，“听着，Clint，这次我觉得非常不对劲。”  
  
    “神盾局会正确评估探员的水平的。”Clint坚定地盯着抓着他的手的人，“如果我不能完成任务，只能证明我退步了。”  
  
    “但是，Clint……”Bucky看着他，不知道自己还能说些什么，干脆抱住了他。“就不能等到我的申请通过……”  
  
    看着眼前像露出了像狗狗一样的受伤表情的人，Clint被逗笑了。他拍了拍Bucky的背。  
  
    “没事的，大狗，我很快就会回来了。”在安慰了抱着自己的人后，Clint退后了一点点，摸了摸他过长的头发，“等我回来我们就真的在一起吧，就像是 <strong>那种</strong> 在一起。我要给你剪头发，就像你在Cap的海报里的那种。”  
  
   Clint迅速转身把最后几样杂物塞进箱子里，后提着箱子踮起脚尖亲了亲Bucky的额头。  
  
   “我很快就会回来了。”  
  
   然后他走出了房间。  
  
  
   在神盾局的飞机起飞之后，Coulson把任务说明递给了Clint。  
  
   “这次的任务是A.I.M..”

 

+1  
  
    A.I.M.的实验岛就像是个普通的热带海岛，岛上丰富的植被被一圈金黄色的细腻沙子围着。它在被俯瞰的时候还能发现岛上散布着大小不一的湖，如果Bucky和Tony可以忽略那个被炸开后遗弃在岸边的船的话。  
  
    “Jarvis，扫描全岛。”在此同时，Tony从肩甲上发射了一枚信号弹。  
  
    “并没有找到任何类人生物的痕迹，Sir。”岛上也没有任何回应。  
  
    “把结果投影出来，Jarvis。”  
  
    在显示屏上的红外线扫描和二氧化碳排放叠加的计算结果中，Bucky和Tony只能看到各种形状奇异的红色色团在岛上徘徊，期间有三个小的遇到一个大的后马上消失了。  
  
    “Clint的箭头。”  
  
     Bucky仔细观察着屏幕上的图案变化，突然冒出了一句话。  
  
     “对，神盾局使用的是SI的产品。Jarvis，扫描岛上SI的产品。”  
  
    屏幕上马上出现了实验岛的三维立体结构，偌大的地下实验室里的蓝点一路延伸到出口附近，废弃的船被完全标蓝，而岛上的痕迹比较零散。  
  
    “他逃出来了，”Bucky用右手在屏幕上把红点都连了起来，“然后他应该会跑到船上，但是他发现船坏了，于是逃到了岛上。如果是我的话…..”  
  
     Bucky最后在屏幕显示的大湖边点了一下。没有等Jarvis把这个标记传输给Tony，他就直接拿着自动步枪背着降落伞打开后门跳了下去  
。  
  
     “你从那里开始找他。”  
  
    Tony听话地飞到湖边，落到地上，朝最近的标记走去。毕竟比起他，Bucky才是那个接受过野外训练的人，Bucky才是那个明白如何在荒野寻找特工的人。  
  
    “Jarvis，你能搜索到Clint的弓吗？”  
  
    “抱歉，Sir。”  
  
    “好吧，看起来我们要一个个搜过去了。”  
  
    Bucky在森林中快速奔跑着，并没有理会森林里此起彼伏的鸟叫和偶尔传来的嘶吼声。刚刚屏幕上的地图他已经熟记在心，但是有很多东西是科技不能展示的，就像是现在出现在他眼前的，被啃食了一半的三角龙。虽然这个龙的尸体已经高度腐烂，甚至被嚼得面目全非，但Bucky还是从它被撕开的皮里找到了被打磨过的石头碎屑。  
  
   三角龙的尸体看起来不超过一个星期。Clint还活着的念头瞬间让Bucky充满了希望。作为一个训练有素的特工，Clint知道野外生存的一切技巧，当然也知道在等待救援的时候要如何节约。无论他是否已经弹尽粮绝，Clint起码还能制造工具，还能坚持战斗。  
  
    这个时候，一头靠得太近的六脚豹子被一声鼻息暴露了自己的行踪。Bucky马上对着它的方向扫射了一梭子弹，而且打滚着躲到三角龙的尸体后面换单夹。这附近的野兽听到打斗的响声后开始向Bucky靠近。树上的银灰色鸟群紧盯着地上的展开，准备随时冲过来尝一口失败者的残骸。  
  
    Bucky把手上空掉了的弹夹扔到他身后的长满利齿的牦牛眼中，然后一脚踢中了它的鼻子，然后拉着它的毛顺势骑了上去。牦牛发了疯一般驮着Bucky四处冲撞，这让他不得不用几乎要拽烂它的肉的力度保持自己的平衡。如果他没有经过身体改造的话，他现在大概已经被掀在地上践踏致死了而他的枪已经掉到了地上。  
  
    “Bucky，你那边有什么问题吗？Jarvis说有好几头生物往你那边去了。”  
  
    “我找到了些线索。”  
  
    Bucky最终颠簸着掏出战靴里的匕首，一刀砍断了牦牛的颈椎，终结了它的痛苦。看到牦牛倒下后，本来聚集过来的野兽纷纷散开，只有那些诡异的鸟还在盯着Bucky。准确来说它们并不是在盯着他，而是在盯着正在从他身后靠近的长着两条尾巴的狮虎兽。  
  
     Bucky侧滚翻躲过嘶吼着冲过来的怪物，一反手就砍断了它的一条尾巴。红色的粘稠液体从狮虎兽的断尾处滴落，但它的伤口很快就愈合了，粉色的嫩肉有规律地收缩着。  
  
    Bucky看向不远处的自动步枪，但狮虎兽在他移开视线的一瞬间就扑了过来，没有给他拿起枪的机会。Bucky被扑倒在地，幸好他的金属左臂卡住了它的牙齿。前杀手果断用右手接过了左手握着的匕首，一刀把它从喉咙切开到腹部。  
  
   狮虎兽温热的血液流淌在Bucky身上，混杂在里面的还有它还没完全消化的晚餐。其中的一个硬物掉在了Bucky胸口。那是一小截弓。  
  
    Bucky推开压在身上的沉重肉体，看着手里的东西不知道该如何是好。幸好这个猛兽的气味把周围的野兽都驱赶走了，不然他可能就会因为这一瞬间的疏忽而丧命。  
  
    这只可能是Clint的弓，而如果他的弓也被吃了的话……Bucky马上翻找着狮虎兽的尸体，但可喜的是里面并没有人类的残骸。  
  
    Clint可能只是丢掉了武器，他需要他的帮助。Bucky打起精神，追踪着狮虎兽的足迹迅速离开了这个地方，树上的鸟儿一涌而上争抢着难得的美味。  
  
  
  
    “Tony，我找到了Clint的弓。”Bucky在逆向追踪的同时向Tony汇报着自己的进度。“我找到了他的弓。”  
  
    “我和Jar在这里找到了好几处篝火的痕迹，但是都比较旧了。我马上赶过来。”  
  
     但是当Tony赶到的时候，Bucky正阴沉地站着，怀里还抱着一具高度腐烂的尸体，穿着神盾局的特质制服，上面还放了一把被野兽咬坏了的弓。  
  
    “不可能，这不可能，Jarvis！”  
  
    “生理特征扫描完毕，这是Mr.Barton。”  
  
   Jarvis冷静的话语击碎了Tony的希望，他掀起面甲跑了过去，但Bucky避开了他。  
  
    Bucky踢了踢脚下的发信器。Tony这才注意到这个不起眼的小东西。他弯下腰去，捡起了这个小盒子，打开仔细检查着。  
  
    “神盾局那群混蛋！”  
  
  
—————End—————


	7. 原脑洞番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，肥啾又死了，队长由背黑锅，可怜的吧唧。

  
       Bucky一猫腰钻进了身边的灌木丛。在弯腰前行到一截树干的阴影中后，他解下了背上的自动步枪，熟练地给枪上膛。寂静的森林里回荡着枪械被拉开保险的声音，躲在树冠层里的小鸟被惊醒后伸展了一下翅膀又把头埋了回去。  
  
      渐渐靠近的探照灯照亮了地上的草叶，越来越近的脚步声也越来越清晰。但在Bucky能数出有多少人之前，那群人停住了脚步，只有一个还在不断往前。地上的影子显现出一个拿着盾牌的男人的轮廓。  
  
      “Bucky，真的是你？”  
  
      Steve不确定地又走近了一点，但Bucky只是稍微向阴影里又挪了一点。  
  
      “嘿，伙计，我们并没有敌意。”Steve把盾靠着树干放下后举起手又往前走了两步，但并没有离开安全距离。Bucky侧头看着Steve的影子，最终把枪口指向了他。在他的枪管露出来的瞬间，光源处传来了此起彼伏上膛声。  
  
       、神盾局起码派来了一打人，这还没算上他的超级士兵老朋友。看起来神盾果然不怎么信任他。Bucky谨慎地判断着当前的形势，把枪口又收了回去，掏出了手榴弹。  
  
       Steve挥手让身后的人收起枪。他想要保护他朋友的举动恰好化解了一场血战。但Bucky并没有放松警惕，他在把手榴弹挂在腰间后走了出来，只是手指依旧扣着扳机上。  
  
        让我走，Steve。”Bucky透过口罩的声音有些沉闷。  
  
        “不，是‘你’要跟我们回去，Bucky。”Steve胸有成竹地向前又走了一步，“听话。”  
  
       但是Bucky直接把枪口对准了向他靠近的队长，这让Steve停住了步伐。  
  
       “Bucky？”Steve像是妥协，又像是不解一般停了下来，但是他是动了动手指，示意身后的人向前包抄。  
  
       “别这样，Steve。”Bucky毫不犹豫地拆穿了他的诡计，“如果你不想让他们送死的话。”  
  
       Steve马上做出手势让身后的人停下。  
  
       “我会跟你回去的，但不是现在。”  
  
       Bucky在盯着Steve好一会儿后还是放下了手中的枪，转身要离开，但Steve眼疾手快地抓住了他。  
  
      “你再这么下去我和Clint都不能继续保护你。”Steve以只能让在场的两位超级士兵听到的音量劝说着。  
  
  
  
       神盾局在Bucky恢复记忆后并没有停止对他的监视，而对此毫不在意的前杀手并没有提出任何非议，虽然大家都觉得这项措施非常不公道。只不过在好几个月的安分守己后，神盾局突然发现Bucky开始行踪飘忽。有时候，前人形兵器的信号会突然出现在离复仇者大厦好几百公里外的某座森林里，甚至是大洋彼岸的某座山脉中，但最后他都还是回到了大厦。作为神盾局局长，这种事情逃不过Nick Fury的独眼，于是他下令Steve彻查他的前好友，以防海德拉的洗脑程序并没有完全清除，甚至留了后门可以远程操控。  
  
       但是Steve知道，整个复仇者联盟都知道，Bucky不过是在跟踪Clint。  
  
       最先发现不对劲的是女间谍。Natasha那天不过是路过厨房想要拿一杯咖啡什么的，却突然发现Bucky似乎和Clint很亲近。公众休息厅里两个远程兵就这么挤在了一个沙发里看电视上播放的无聊节目。弓箭手被逗得哈哈大笑，而狙击手则沉默不语。无论是马戏团长大的孤儿还是被常年洗脑的杀手，他们谁都不像是会轻易亲近人的类型，就连她要获得Clint的完全信任都花费了整整三年。但Natasha不动声色，只是拿着手里的咖啡离开了休息厅。  
  
        后来，Bruce、Tony甚至是Steve都发现了不对劲。  
  
        在一次闲聊中，Tony开玩笑说：“说不定Legolas在马戏团的时候学到了和野兽相处的技巧。”大家一听，觉得是这么回事儿，而且这似乎对他俩还挺好的，就没有人再提起这事儿。冬鹰就这么不自知地继续瞎别人狗眼生活。  
  
        但是Steve可以明显感觉到，Clint离开去执行神盾局的任务时Bucky身上越来越严重的焦虑。Steve不知道自己在意的人离开后生死未卜的感觉如何。在冰里，他的大脑并不能进行挂念Peggy的活动。而Pepper说过他不能和Tony在一起的原因就是她承受不了这种提心吊胆的日子。  
  
       然而在Steve做好准备要对Bucky进行心理疏导的时候，他发现Bucky失踪了。再然后，他就接到了神盾局给他的监视任务。  
  
       他本可以阻止他的好朋友，他本可以让他的好朋友得到神盾局的信任，他本可以让事态不会变得那么糟糕。但是他不忍心在Clint面前拆穿他的好友，他不忍心扼杀他的好友还在萌芽的感情，他不忍心阻止一个人确定他所爱安全的举动。  
  
  
  
        “Clint有危险。”  
  
        Bucky的话语把Steve从回忆中拉了回来。前杀手最后还是把没有再把枪端起来，但他的肌肉还处在紧张的状态。这表示狙击手虽然信任着他的战友，但一旦他反抗起来他将不会顾及神盾局的其他人，就算他会再次登上神盾局的黑名单。  
  
       “你要学着信任他，Bucky，”Steve趁机接近Bucky，并用躯干限制了他的射击范围。“Clint是神盾局特工，还是复仇者，他神盾局派给他的任务都是经过考量的，他不会有事。你应该学会在大厦里等他。”  
  
        在凝视着美国队长诚恳的蓝眼睛好一会儿后，Bucky摇了摇头。  
  
       “你不明白，Steve，”他顿了一会儿后又重复了一遍，“你不明白，Steve。”  
  
       在Steve想通前，Bucky扔下了一枚烟雾弹，然后果断地向包围圈的缺口冲过去。一个神盾局的年轻探员反应了过来要追了上去，却被精准的子弹射穿了大腿。  
  
       “停下，大家都停下！”Steve在Bucky造成更大的伤亡前阻止了探员们，然后背着伤员离开了森林。  
  
  
  
       三天后，Steve在另一片森林里终于再次追上了Bucky。  
  
       尽管他有四倍视力，但清晨的薄雾阻碍了他的视线。他只能勉强看到他昔日的好友蹲在地上，手向下摸着什么东西。  
  
       “Bucky，跟我回去。”  
  
       Steve又走近了两步，但Bucky并没有任何动作，于是Steve小心翼翼地又向前走了一步，但眼前惨烈的景象一下子堵得他说不出话来。  
  
       Clint躺在地上，碧蓝的眼睛早已失去光泽。他的身上伤痕累累，其中从左肩一路延伸到下腹的那道伤口把他的内脏完全暴露了出来。Bucky的右手正穿过他的胸口给他做体内按压，而他的左手边是Clint一直形影不离的复合弓，但它已经破碎，散落一地。  
  
       “天啊……”纵使Steve有四倍承受能力，他都用了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音，但他马上按住了Bucky的肩膀。“……节哀，伙计。”  
  
        Bucky没有理会他，只是继续着右手的动作。Steve心情复杂地把他的好友揪了起来但最后只能没有底气地用勉强能听出来的颤音说话：“他……Clint已经死了，Bucky，放他走吧！”  
  
       Bucky只是推了他一把，弯腰抱起了他爱人的尸体。  
  
      “他是被你们害死的……”  
  
      Steve突然觉得他制服上的血液，烫得吓人。  
  
————End————  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FT：  
>  Finally! At last！拖了这么久的小虐文终于完结了，咩哈哈哈哈，好开心啊，又少了一个任务 【掩面而泣  
>  光看剧情的话大概能猜到了，其实我关注的焦点在“Drag my teeth across your chest，to tast your beating heart”啊，为了个心脏体内按压我容易嘛我！ #这首歌只写出了黑化的感觉，但是细节被忽略了很多呢.......像是“Hunter”什么的，只能用Bucky跟踪Clint这种隐藏剧情来暗示了.......#  
>  诶嘿，然后最后解释一下：  
>  1、其实好人队长找不到机会规劝是因为冬鹰几乎都腻在一起，拆都拆不开啊......【这个太隐晦了吧？！  
>  2、最后吧唧的那句话的意思是：其实他赶到的时候肥啾刚咽气←如果他早点的话就能救到人←都怪队长拖时间！   
>  3、肥啾之死也有神盾局故意的成分，大概。这个在正文里倒是写出来了，毕竟篇幅不同？


End file.
